Drunken Confession
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani meets up and reconnects with Otori. However, he gets drunk, and makes an interesting confession.
Hoshitani had just entered university. He was very excited. Then, looking in the crowd, he spies a guy with a familiar lavender hair and red ribbon.

He ran towards him, "Otori-senpai!" Said person looked towards him, surprised. "Hoshitani. What are you doing here?"

"I'm a student here now," Hoshitani replies. "I see," Otori says smiling, "It's been two years. Why don't you come to my place. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Hai. I'll text you when my classes are over," Hoshitani smiles. Otori nods, and they go their separate ways. Both looking forward to catching up.

Later, Otori was leading Hoshitani into his room. Hoshitani following like a lost puppy.

Once inside, Otori decides to get out the drinks. They talk about what happened the past two years. About their lives, their careers, and their friends. However, Otori notices that Hoshitani was unusually flushed and just keeps drinking.

"Uh.. Hoshitani, I think you've had enough to drink for tonight," Otori says calmingly, realizing that Hoshitani must've drunk alcohol by mistake. "Nooooo. One mooorrreee," Hoshitani says as he downs another, "Mmm... Tastes like citrus. I love citrus..." Otori carefully takes the glass away, "I know."

Hoshitani, looking flushed and hiccuping a few times, drunkenly says, "You know... I've had a **huge** crush on you ever since high school. Even when I found out it was you that I saw that day years ago, I wasn't mad... **OK** , I was a little peeved, but not for long. You're just so kind. Too kind for your own good, if you ask me."

*Hic!* "You should care more about yourself. I w-worry about you," Hoshitani keeps talking, Otori listening intently.

*Hic!* "The only reason I'm here now is..because of you. You're my **everything** ," Hoshitani says as Otori lays him down on the couch.

*Hic!* "Did I mention that you're beautiful? Well, you are... **Very** beautiful...and I love you. I've..been in love with you for years," Hoshitani says before passing out.

Otori was shocked and thought about what Hoshitani just said as well as his own feelings. _'It seems that I now have a dog following me.'_

Otori sighs, then looks over at Hoshitani, who's asleep. _'If he's serious about this...then, I have a lot to think about.'_

After a few hours, Hoshitani woke up, yawning. "Wha-what happened?" Otori asks, "Did you really have a crush on me since high school? And that you followed me all the way over here?" Hoshitani blushes, embarrassed.

"How much do you remember?" Otori asks, raising an eyebrow. "I only remember up until the third drink," Hoshitani says, still blushing. "Ah. Well, you did drink alcohol by mistake. My bad," Otori replies.

"D-did I say anything else?" Hoshitani asks, grabbing a pillow. "Well...you called me beautiful and said that you love me twice," Otori teases, smiling. Hoshitani groans into a pillow, completely embarrassed.

"I... **did** go a bit overboard with the drinks, but I was so happy to see you that I got carried away. I'm sorry," Hoshitani says into the pillow. Otori smiles, "It's OK. Really."

"I just...wanted a chance to go out with you," Hoshitani says shyly, hugging the pillow. "Well...OK then," Otori says. "OK...what?" Hoshitani asks, tilting his head, confused, putting the pillow down. "I'll go out with you," Otori clarifies.

" **Really**?" Hoshitani lights up, Otori seeing an imaginary tail wagging. "Yeah. I might as well give it a shot, but we'll take it slow. This is our first relationship, after all," Otori smiles. _'I **really** don't want to mess this up.'_

Hoshitani smiles happily, beaming up at him, then kisses Otori on the cheek, "Yay!" Otori smiles back, his small true smile, gently lifting Hoshitani's chin up with one hand, then kisses him on the lips, the fingers on his other hand intertwining with Hoshitani's. After pulling apart, fingers still intertwined, they smile at each other, blushing a bit.

"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch then?" Otori asks, smiling like crazy, letting go of his hand. "Yeah," Hoshitani smiles back, letting go as well, then leaves.

Once the door closed, Hoshitani sighs as he walks, _'I really didn't mean for that to happen...but I'm glad it did. Now, we're dating. I can't believe it...after all this time...'_ He sighs again, _'I love him. I just hope he'll come to love me too.'_

On the other side of the door, Otori sighs, _'Well...didn't expect that to happen. Still, I can't believe we're dating now. After all this time...'_ He sighs again, _'I...love him too. He's so cute. Now, if only I had the courage to confess. Oh well. Unlike high school, we have plenty of time.'_

They both smile, hopeful that they can make this work. Whether it does or not, it's completely up to them.


End file.
